1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly and method for making the same, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with a plurality of improved conductive terminals and method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Patent No. 202231277U issued on May 23, 2012, discloses a cable connector assembly including an insulative housing having a plurality of receiving slots, a plurality of terminals retained in the receiving slots of the insulative housing and a connecting member. The terminals include at least a pair of shorting terminals which are not connected with the cable. The connecting member is electrically connected to the pair of shorting terminals and includes a first arm, a second arm and a connecting arm connected with the first and second arms. The first arm and the second arm are received in the receiving spaces between the shorting terminals and the arms of the receiving slots adjacent to the shorting terminals. However, the connection between the terminals of the cable connector is only used for a reserved function, the terminals are not connected with the cables transmission signal or power. And the connecting member is disposed outside of the insulative housing, thus easy to fall off and can not be achieved shorting function.
Therefore, an improved cable connector assembly is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.